


The Hands That Feed the Ones Who Plead

by Julie Lewis (RokofAges75)



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Blood and Gore, Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RokofAges75/pseuds/Julie%20Lewis
Summary: Every fan wants a piece of Nick Carter.  And in the end, they get their wish.One of1000 Ways to Kill Nick Carter
Collections: 1000 Ways to Kill Nick Carter





	The Hands That Feed the Ones Who Plead

Every fan wanted a piece of Nick Carter.

**_Nicole Carter_ ** _@Mrs_NicoleCarter – 7m_  
_@nickcarter i luv u Nick!!!!!1!!!_

**_Kimberleigh Carter_ ** _@CartersKaoticQueen – 7m_  
_@nickcarter Hi Nick! Could I please get a follow?_

**_Princess Farrah_ ** _@NicksBipolarBitch – 7m_  
_@nickcarter Guess what, Nick? Today’s my birthday!_

**_Neek’s Girl_ ** _@NeekMakesMyKneesWeak – 7m_  
_@nickcarter NEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!_

**_Tara-Lynn_ ** _@NicksEyeBabyMama – 6m_  
_Hey @nickcarter remember me? You gave me your rose four years ago!_

**_Nicole Carter_ ** _@Mrs_NicoleCarter – 6m_  
_i wanna marry @nickcarter!!!!!!!1!!~_

**_Princess Farrah_ ** _@NicksBipolarBitch – 6m_  
_All I want for my birthday is a tweet from @nickcarter!_

**_Danica Carter_ ** _@Nick_You_Are_My_Life_Now – 6m_  
_@nickcarter It’s time for you to leave @laurenkitt and be my boyfriend._

**_Neek’s Girl_ ** _@NeekMakesMyKneesWeak – 5m_  
_@nickcarter NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**_Kimberleigh Carter_ ** _@CartersKaoticQueen – 5m_  
_Seems @nickcarter follows everyone except me! :(_

**_Nellie Carter_ ** _@CartersCardboardLuvr – 5m_  
_@nickcarter Nick when r u coming to South America?_

**_Tara-Lynn_ ** _@NicksEyeBabyMama – 5m_  
_@nickcarter Don’t you remember me? The chimp to your frog?_

**_Princess Farrah_ ** _@NicksBipolarBitch – 5m_  
_It’s my birthday, y’all! Tweet @nickcarter and tell him to wish me a happy birthday!_

**_Kimberleigh Carter_ ** _@CartersKaoticQueen – 4m_  
_What’s a girl gotta do to get a follow from @nickcarter?_

**_Rosalita Carter_ ** _@NicksSpanishSenorita – 4m_  
_Te amo @nickcarter! Muy caliente!!!_

**_Juicy_ ** _@MindlessMinion – 4m_  
_@nickcarter Today is @NicksBipolarBitch’s birthday, and all she wants is a tweet from you!_

**Nicole Carter** @Mrs_NicoleCarter – 3m  
_@nickcarter i wanna hav ur baybies!!!!!!!!!!!111_

**_Danica Carter_ ** _@Nick_You_Are_My_Life_Now – 3m_  
_@nickcarter Why did you leave me for @laurenkitt?_

**_Neek’s Girl_ ** _@NeekMakesMyKneesWeak – 3m_  
_@nickcarter NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**_Kimberleigh Carter_ ** _@CartersKaoticQueen – 3m_  
_You should read my fanfics @nickcarter! I think you would like them! LOL!_

**_Princess Farrah_ ** _@NicksBipolarBitch – 3m_  
_*sigh* This might be my last birthday, if I don’t get a tweet from @nickcarter…_

**_Nellie Carter_ ** _@CartersCardboardLuvr – 2m_  
_@nickcarter Ur son needs u!_

**_Kimberleigh Carter_ ** _@CartersKaoticQueen – 2m_  
_@nickcarter If you follow me, I’ll DM you an exclusive sneak peek of my new fanfic story! It’s about you! LOL!_

**_Tara-Lynn_ ** _@NicksEyeBabyMama – 2m_  
_@nickcarter Am I still your sweetheart? You called me that one time, remember?_

**_Danica Carter_ ** _@Nick_You_Are_My_Life_Now – 2m_  
_@nickcarter Don’t you see? @laurenkitt is an evil succubus witch who’s put a spell on you! Click my YouTube page to see the truth._

**_Princess Farrah_ ** _@NicksBipolarBitch – 2m_  
_@nickcarter better tweet me happy birthday before I leave for work, or I just may drive my car off the bridge. FML. Who has to work on their birthday??_

**_Nellie Carter_ ** _@CartersCardboardLuvr – 1m_  
_@nickcarter Pleeeeeease come to South America!!!!!_

**_Danica Carter_ ** _@Nick_You_Are_My_Life_Now – 1m_  
_@nickcarter Don’t worry, I will save you Nick!_

**_Juicy_ ** _@MindlessMinion – 1m_  
_@nickcarter Please wish @NicksBipolarBitch a happy birthday!!! She’ll die if you don’t!!!_

**_Kimberleigh Carter_ ** _@CartersKaoticQueen – 1m_  
_All I want is a follow from @nickcarter! Pretty pleeeeeeeease?!?!_

_View 7 new tweets_

As he scrolled through his Twitter notifications, Nick couldn’t help but smile. Some of the things his fans tweeted him made him shake his head in disbelief, but at the end of the day, it felt good to be loved. He was happy to return the favor, so he clicked Kimberleigh Carter’s name and pressed the Follow button, knowing it would make her day.

**_Nick Carter_ ** _@nickcarter – 5s_  
_@CartersKaoticQueen You’re wish is my command babe ;)_

He tweeted her back. Whenever he was bored, it was fun to flirt with the fans. He always got a kick out of seeing their reactions to his replies. It was astounding the impact such a simple, small gesture – 140 characters or less – could have on someone.

**_Nick Carter_ ** _@nickcarter – 5s_  
_I hear its someone’s birthday today. Happy bday @NicksBipolarBitch. Have a good one!_

He tweeted next, hoping that would be enough to put an end to the birthday tweet spam.

**_Nick Carter_ ** _@nickcarter – 5s_  
_@NicksEyeBabyMama Of course sweetheart_

He replied to Tara-Lynn, though, of course, he had no recollection of her. There were way too many girl in the world to keep track of, but they didn’t need to know that. When he locked eyes with a starstruck fan at one of his shows, he liked to make her feel like the only girl in the world. It was fun to give a girl his most smoldering stare and then watch her melt. Even after all these years, the power he had over women still amazed him.

“Hey, anyone know when we’re going to South America next?” he called out through the green room, where the rest of the guys were hanging out before the show.

“No clue, dude,” replied AJ.

**_Nick Carter_ ** _@nickcarter – 5s_  
_@CartersCardboardLuvr Soon, I hope!_

He tweeted one of the South American fans. It was always “soon,” regardless of what their real schedule said. Truth be told, Nick was in no hurry to go back to South America. The girls there were beautiful, but he always ended up with the shits.

“What are you up to?” asked Kevin, coming up behind him.

“Just checking my tweets,” said Nick, his fingers flying across his phone as he shot off another hasty reply.

**_Nick Carter_ ** _@nickcarter – 5s_  
_@Nick_You_Are_My_Life_Now Thanks babe, but I dont need saving. @Laurenkitt and I love each other._

He could sense Kevin still standing behind him, reading over his shoulder, so he looked up. “Dude, you mind?”

Kevin was frowning. “I don’t know if you should be tweeting stuff like that to fans. You’re only encouraging them, don’t you think?”

Nick scowled. “I think you need to worry about yourself, bro. What I tweet to _my_ fans is _my_ business.”

Kevin held up his fans. “I’m not trying to tell you how to run your Twitter. I’m just sayin’, some of these fans seem to have some serious issues. If you respond to them, they’re just going to keep spamming you.”

“Admit it – you’re just jealous I’ve got more followers than you.” Nick grinned.

Kevin rolled his eyes. “Trust me, Nick, I’m just fine with the number of followers I have. But what do I know? I’m newer to this social media game than the rest of y’all. I just don’t see the point in following random fans. It seems like a slippery slope to me – you start following fans, and the rest of them start begging you to follow them, too. And if you follow one, you gotta follow them all, or they cry favoritism. I’d rather just keep it fair to everyone and follow none of them.” He crossed his arms over his chest and gave a satisfied nod.

Nick snorted. “Whatever floats your boat, old man. I still have more friends than you do.”

“They’re not your _friends_ , Nick. You don’t even know these people,” Kevin pointed out. “All I’m saying is, be careful. Don’t lead them on. And for god’s sake, take your location off before you tweet again, or we’re gonna have twenty thousand fans following us back to the hotel tonight.”

“So?” Nick shrugged. “That’s what security’s for.”

Sure enough, when the after party was over, security came knocking at his hotel room door. Already half-undressed, an annoyed Nick looked through the peephole and saw his bodyguard standing there. “Yo, what’s up, Mike?” he called through the closed door.

“Sorry to bother you, man, but there’s a girl here who wants to talk to you.”

“So?” Nick snapped. “Tell her I’m going to bed, jesus!” He couldn’t believe Mike would even think he’d want to talk to some fan in his hotel room at two in the morning, after he’d just spent the last eight hours with the fans, from the start of the soundcheck party to the end of the after party. He’d had enough fan interaction for one day, and his groupie days were long over.

“You might wanna deal with this before you do. She’s got a kid with her, a baby, and she says it’s yours.”

“Seriously?” Nick said skeptically, rolling his eyes. Still, he racked his brain, trying to remember if he had any reason to think she might be telling the truth.

“Her story’s bullshit, right? I just wanted to check with you before I sent her away.”

Kevin’s words from earlier came back to Nick’s mind. _“I’m just sayin’, some of these fans seem to have some serious issues. If you respond to them, they’re just going to keep spamming you.”_

“You know what? No. Enough of this attention-seeking bullshit,” said Nick, opening the door. “Let me talk to her, and then _I’ll_ send her away.”

Mike shrugged. “Whatever, man.” Then he turned and motioned to someone down the hall. Nick stuck his head out the doorway to see a young woman walking toward him, pushing a baby stroller. Just as he’d expected, he had never seen her before in his life – at least, not that he could remember – but when she saw him, she broke into a wide smile.

“Nick!”

“Hi,” he said shortly, without smiling. “And your name is?”

“Nellie,” she whispered breathlessly. “Don’t you remember me?”

He shook his head. “Sorry… no.”

“I wanted to introduce you to your son,” she said, gesturing to the bundle of blankets inside the stroller. The baby was completely covered; he couldn’t see its face. “May I come in, so we can speak privately?”

Nick hesitated, then shrugged and stepped back, humoring her. “Just for a minute,” he said, holding the door open so she could push the stroller into his room. “Got that, Mike?” he asked, catching his bodyguard’s eye. “One minute.”

Mike nodded.

Nick let the door shut and turned to face the girl, who was bent over the stroller, adjusting the baby’s blankets. “Listen, I don’t wanna hurt your feelings, but I’ve had a long day, and I don’t appreciate you wasting my time. You and I both know there’s no way that baby could be mine.”

“You haven’t seen him yet!” she protested. “He looks just like you! See?” She scooped the baby out of its stroller and held it out toward Nick. As the blankets fell off its face, Nick gasped and stumbled backwards.

She was right. The baby’s face _did_ look just like his… because it was a printed picture of his face, cut out and glued onto a small cardboard cutout wrapped in a green blanket. He looked back up at Nellie, speechless.

She beamed. “Would you like to hold Nick Jr.?” she asked, pushing the hunk of cardboard into his arms.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. “Thank god for Mike,” muttered Nick under his breath, as he turned to open it.

“Room service!” a woman in a uniform called as she barreled in, nearly knocking him over with her cart. Perched precariously on top of it was a giant, quadruple layer cake with pink frosting. “Someone order a birthday cake?”

“Um… no?” Nick frowned on confusion. “How’d you get in here? Where the hell is Mike?” He brushed past her and stuck his head out into the hallway. There was no sign of his bodyguard. This should have unnerved him, but he was too tired to trouble himself over it. Sighing in annoyance, he turned back to the hotel waitress. “Hey, I don’t know who ordered this, but it’s not my birthday, and I sure as hell don’t need to be eating a huge-ass cake. I just want to go to bed, so if you don’t mind…”

Before he could finish, the top blew off the cake, and out climbed a woman in a silver tiara. “It’s _my_ birthday, silly!” she announced, smirking at him. Nick just stared at her, stunned. “Don’t act so surprised. You did wish me a happy birthday earlier on Twitter, remember? Now we can celebrate in person!”

“Uh, wait just one minute,” said the waitress, shoving the birthday girl aside. “Who said you could sneak in here and try to steal my man? Nick wants to be with _me_. He gave me his rose! He called me _sweetheart_! Didn’t you, baby?” she addressed Nick, batting her eyelashes.

“Uh…” Nick looked around helplessly. He felt oddly claustrophobic; the walls of his spacious suite seemed to be closing in.

And then, all of a sudden, the window exploded.

Nick dropped the cardboard baby in disbelief as a fourth woman crashed through the shattered window. “What the fuck?!” he cried. “Where did _you_ come from?”

“A writer never reveals her sources,” she said with a wink, brushing bits of broken glass off her black clothing. “You finally followed me, so I decided to follow you back.”

“Our baby!!!” In the background, Nellie was screaming. “ _You dropped our baby!!!_ ”

Nick ignored her, still staring at the crazy girl who had just crashed into his hotel room. “What are you _talking_ about?”

“On Twitter! I’m Kimberleigh – you know, @CartersKaoticQueen? I’ve been tweeting you two hundred times a day, begging for a follow, and you finally followed me! I knew then we were meant to be.”

“Oh, god,” groaned Nick. It was all starting to make sense… in a completely insane, nonsensical way, of course. Kevin’s words were coming back to haunt him. _“All I’m sayin’ is, be careful. Don’t lead them on. And for god’s sake, take your location off before you tweet again, or we’re gonna have twenty thousand fans following us back to the hotel tonight.”_ Only then did Nick realize what a mistake he’d made.

“Meant to be? Ha!” scoffed the birthday girl. “He only just started following you! He’s been following _me_ for years. He tweeted his whole fan base just to wish me a happy birthday! Yeah, that’s right, you crazy cunt – I’m Princess Farrah! Bow down, bitch!”

“Back off, _bitch_!” the waitress butted in again. “Nick is _my_ soulmate, not either of yours! I’m Tara-Lynn, the chimp to his frog! We made eye babies together at his show!”

“Eye babies?” Nellie rolled her eyes, tossing back her long, black hair. “Please! Nick and I have a _real_ baby together, and he’s right here!” She bent and picked up the piece of cardboard, swaddling it in its blanket once more.

“Your baby is _cardboard_!” screamed Kimberleigh. “At least _my_ baby with Nick is made of flesh and blood – in my fanfic story.”

 _Oh my god, these girls are all batshit crazy!_ thought Nick as he looked warily around the room. He knew he had to do something before this escalated any further. “Ladies, ladies, please!” he shouted, effectively shutting them up for a few seconds. “I love you, but y’all are freakin’ nuts! Do you know how many girls have claimed to be pregnant with my baby? Check out this chick, for example.” He strode over to his laptop, pulled up Twitter, and scrolled through his notifications until he found a tweet from @Nick_You_Are_My_Life_Now. He clicked on her name and then the link to her YouTube channel from her profile. The four women gathered around him, pressing their bodies up against him, to watch the video that popped up, which showed a blank-faced girl sitting on a bed heaped with dirty laundry.

“Hey, Nick,” she said in a breathy, little girl’s voice. “It’s me, Danica. I just wanted to let you know that I gave birth to our babies long-distance, and I wanted to find out if you’d had a chance to hold them yet and see how they look…”

Nick stepped back, freeing himself from the small huddle of his admirers. “She claims to have gotten pregnant with my babies – plural, apparently – over the internet. Don’t you hear how ridiculous that sounds? Now listen to yourselves! Eye babies… cardboard babies… _fan fiction_ babies?! Y’all just need to _stop_ with the crazy stuff! It ain’t cute! Seriously, enough is enough!”

“I couldn’t agree more,” said Farrah, the birthday princess, sidling up beside him. Slipping her arms around his neck, she pulled him to her and kissed him forcefully. “Those stupid cunts,” she spat, her breath hot on his face. “They don’t know what the fuck they’re talking about. We’ll show them how babies are _really_ made!” She pushed him backwards onto the bed, throwing herself on top of him and knocking the wind right out of his lungs. Nick struggled underneath her crushing weight, unable to breathe, as she pressed her lips against his once more.

“Get off him, bitch!” screeched Tara-Lynn, shoving Farrah off the bed. “He’s mine!”

Farrah scrambled up quickly. “No, he’s not!” she shouted back, grabbing hold of Nick’s hand. “He’s _mine_!”

“No,” argued Tara-Lynn, snatching Nick’s other hand, “he’s _mine_!”  
“Ladies-” Nick gasped, but his meager attempt to quell their argument only ended in a coughing fit. He wondered if Farrah had broken his ribs.

“Nick’s right, y’all are _crazy_!” cried Kimberleigh. Her fingers closed around Nick’s right ankle. “Nick Carter is _my_ man!”

“Well, he’s _my_ baby daddy!” insisted Nellie, her nails digging into Nick’s shin as she clutched his left leg. He could feel his leg hair being pulled as both girls tightened their grip.

On his laptop, Danica was still talking in her dull monotone. Her unblinking eyes seemed to stare through the screen, stare straight through his soul. As Nick struggled to sit up, trying to free himself from the clutches of the other four girls, he saw Danica reach toward him, as if to adjust her webcam. Her face came closer and closer, her hand closing in to fill the screen, and then, all of a sudden, her fingers appeared on the other side.

Nick screamed as a hand protruded through the screen of his laptop, the fingers slowly opening and closing as they reached between his splayed legs. “God, no… no!” Nick howled, as the hand reached inside his shorts, grabbing at his crotch. Nick felt himself stiffen. The squeezing sensation might have felt good, if he hadn’t been so horrified. Before he could understand what was happening, before he could even begin to believe what he was seeing, the rest of the girl’s arm emerged from the screen, followed by a shoulder, as Danica crawled, headfirst, out of his laptop.

“Get away from him, you dead-eyed skank!” shrieked Kimberleigh, clobbering Danica over the head. The girl didn’t even react, her nails digging into Nick’s junk. What might have once created pleasure instead caused immense pain.

“ _You_ get away, slut!” shouted Tara-Lynn, shoving Kimberleigh, who stumbled backward, still holding onto Nick’s right leg. He felt something snap inside his ankle and screamed again in agony.

On the other side of the bed, Farrah was still tugging his arm, trying to keep him close to her. Tara-Lynn was holding on to his other arm just as tightly. Nick could feel his shoulders slipping out of their sockets.

“Ladies-” he coughed, “let go, _please!_ ”

“We’ll never let go!” cried Nellie, pulling his left leg. “We love you too much!”

“Please,” Nick begged, as his muscles stretched and his tendons tore. “You girls are killing me!”

And then he felt a horrific ripping sensation, followed by the warm, wet rush of blood, as his limbs were torn from his body. He raised his head just long enough to see Danica topple backwards off the foot of the bed, his detached penis still in her hand. Then, as fountains of blood spurted from his severed arteries, spewing out of the open sockets where his arms and legs had been, Nick’s eyes rolled back into his head. His heart beat for another minute, pouring the rest of his blood out onto the bed, where it pooled around his twitching, limbless torso. Then, with nothing left to pump, it went still.

It was Kevin who followed the trail of bloody footprints leading out of Nick’s room less than an hour later and found him lying there. The girls were long gone by then, and so were Nick’s appendages.

Kevin sighed sadly as he looked at Nick’s laptop, a fan video frozen on the screen. “I warned you, Nick,” he whispered, as his eyes welled with tears. “Why wouldn’t you listen?”

Every fan wanted a piece of Nick Carter. And in the end, they got their wish.


End file.
